dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Big River
Big River (known in the credits as The Big River) is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico Summary Boots' boot falls in the river and wants to get it back because he loves his red boots. Recap Dora goes fishing on the river. Suddenly, Dora's fishing pole catches something. She tries to reel it up herself but needed help from the viewer. With the viewer's help, they wind up the fishing pole. Dora fishes out a pair of big yellow boots. Boots thought Dora said his name. Dora explained what she found in the river showed him the pair of big yellow boots. Boots loved his red boots and sung a song about it. After the song, one of Boots' boots falls in the river and floats away. Boots and Dora do not know where the river is going, so they ask the Map for assistance. He says that Dora and Boots have to go under a bridge, go past the froggy rocks and then they have to go past the waterfall. Dora and Boots have other obstacles they have to master. First, they have to fix the boat that had holes in it and was missing some pieces. The missing pieces were nearby. Dora and Boots had to count how many sqaure holes were in the boat. They counted up to 7, so they needed 7 squared pieces and there were exactly 7 pieces. Now, they put the missing pieces to fill the square shaped holes on the boat. After fixing the boat, they had to watch out for Swiper. Dora and Boots find Swiper behind the tree. They stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. After stopping Swiper, Dora and Boots pick up the boat and placed it near the river. Then, they put on their life jackets so avoid sinking into the river. Dora and Boots jump into the boat and the boat goes into the river. Dora rows the boat to the bridge. Boots asked where his boot was. The viewer finds it on the other side of the bridge. Dora rows the boat and bumps into the bridge. Boots said that the boat will not fit under the bridge. I got to get my boot." Dora tells Boots that the bridge can open up and let them through. Dora and Boots see Tico fishing nearby. Dora believes Tico can open the bridge. Boots tries to tell Tico in English when they had to tell Tico "abre" so he can open the bridge. Dora and Boots told Tico "abre" and Tico flips a switch and the bridge halves rise open. Dora and Boots row the boat under the bridge halves. After that, they thanked Tico for opening the bridge for them. Suddenly, the river started moving faster and then Boots' boot goes under the branches. Dora and Boots had to duck down or they will bump their heads on the branches. Dora and Boots ducked down the low branches 4 times. After ducking down the low branches, they hear a "ribbit-ribbit" sound. Dora asked the viewer what animal went "ribbit-ribbit". The viewer told her that frogs make the sound "ribbit-ribbit". Dora and Boots have approached the froggy rocks. Dora and Boots have to row their boat around the rocks to avoid crashing into them. After that, Boots sees his boot and it gets away again. Dora and Boots have now approached the waterfall. Boots' boot went right over. Dora had to push the boat back to avoid going over the waterfall. Boots wondered how he can get his boot. Dora tells Boots that they cannot go over the waterfall and needed to find a safer path so they can go around the waterfall. Dora asked the viewer if there was another way around the waterfall. Sure enough, there was another path to take that was just nearby. Boots saw it was a little river that looked like a waterslide. Dora manipulates the boat to the little river that looked like a watersilde. Dora and Boots went "whee!" as they went down. After that Dora and Boots look around for Boots' red boot. The viewer finds a buoy, a butterfly, a fish and then finds the red boot. Dora rows the boat and stops. Boots tried to reach for his own boot. He was about to go overboard when Dora catches him. Dora had an idea for Boots; She decides to look in Backpack for something to fish out the boot., they find a fishing pole inside Backpack and Boots had to maneuver the fishing pole to snag the boot. After the hook on the fishing pole snagged the boot, Boots can now fish out his own boot out of the water. Boots reels the fishing line back. Dora watches anxiously but Boots manages to fish out his boot out of the water. But they weren't done yet; Swiper was nearby. Boots thought Swiper might try and swipe his boot. Dora and Boots watch cautiously for Swiper. Swiper rows his kayak. Dora and Boots find Swiper had to stop him by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. After that, Swiper bumps his paddle against a rock and the paddle attachment sinks into water. Then he snaps his fingers and had to use his hands to paddle his kayak away. Dora and Boots paddle their boat back to shore. Boots puts his boot back on and sings his song again on how he loves his red boots. Song I Love My Boots Places in episode #Bridge #Froggy Rocks #Waterfall Trivia *Dora sticks her tongue out when she tries to reel her fishing line up. *Dora and Boots wear their lifejackets for the whole adventure. *This is the 3rd episode where Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice, they actually stop him once in this episode because he only swiped from them the first time. *This was the 2nd episode from Dora's Backpack Adventure released on VHS. *This is the 9th episode of the show. *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song 3 times but they sing it once on the way to the bridge then they sing it twice on the way to the froggy rocks but they don't sing it on the way to the waterfall and they list the places they're going faster. Gallery dora fishing.jpg 184553.jpg dora and fish.jpg dora rowing.jpg dora and boots rowing.jpg Picture 1378.jpg rocks.jpg Picture 1379.jpg Picture 1381.jpg Picture 1382.jpg Picture 1385.jpg Picture 1406.jpg Picture 1418.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Rhymes and Riddles Episodes